His Girl In The Studded Converse
by TheAusllyPrincess
Summary: Everyday was A day closer. Closer to the Day when His Girl In The Studded Converse was no more. (Sucide warning I own nothing)


I just have inspiration for some reason. Probally because I have been feeling a little sad. This is not my usual story. Sucide warning. Well more then 1 sucide. Here is His girl in the Studded converse. -  
The first time he noticed was her change in attutude.  
He saw her walk into school That day. A Tuesday that is.  
Instead of her usual preppy happy mood, She seemed Sad, Down, Almost Depressed.  
He looked down at her shoes. The usual Studded converse. She NEVER took them off.  
One time they had a Team Austin sleepover And she ended up sleeping in them.  
He notices her outfit too. She is wearing a Pink skirt and a Matching shirt.  
He decides to go over to her.  
I mean hes her boyfriend. Thats what a good boyfriend does right?  
He walks up to her while she is putting her History book in her locker.

"Hey Ally." He says.

All he recived in return was a wave of the hand and she returned to Putting her books away.

"Whats wrong Baby Girl? Are you Okay?" He asks her.

She turns around.

"Im fine.. Just a little tired." She says.

He can tell she isnt telling the truth.  
He shurgs it off and pulls her into his arms.  
He wraps his arms around her waist.  
She wraps her arms around his neck. Almost as it was forced.  
He kisses her forehead and Tells her she will see her after school.  
He thinks as he walks to his 2nd period Class.  
Math with . (Shout out to the BEST math teacher EVER!)  
I mean come on. Its a Tuesday. EVERYONE hates Tuesday.  
Unless your birthday is on a Tuesday.

The Next time he notices her was On A Friday She walked into school.  
Her hair this time.  
Its not The regular.  
Gothic he would say.  
Gothic looking cut like Big on the top and comes down small.  
Its not brown either.  
Its black.  
He decides to ask her about it again.  
Shes putting away her Math book.  
He grabs her waist and turns her around.  
She looks shocked. Scared. Nervous.  
He takes a better look at her hair.  
Not only is her hair Black.  
Her nails are black too.

"Ally tell me whats going on." He states firmly.

She dosent listen. He looks down.  
Her Studded converse.  
Her outfit today was A Blue T shirt that Says 'Nerd' On it.  
Shes wearing Jeans. Regular jeans.

"Ally. Whats wrong." He says Firmly again.

Tears begin to show In her eyes.  
She looks down.  
He hugs her.

"I didnt mean to scare you babe." He said.

"Please. Dont call me babe." She says.

And with that she walked away.  
He ponders this again.  
Walking to his 5th period reading class.  
Its Friday.  
EVERYONE loves Friday.  
Unless theres a test.  
Ew.

Shes changed. Again.  
Shes wearing Gothic makeup.  
She comes in on a Monday.  
Her eyes Have Black eyeliner under them.  
Shes wearing Mascara. (Spelled that wrong sorry!)  
Black Lipstick.  
Black nails.  
Black Hair.  
Her phonecase is Of a bloody heart. Black too.  
Hes gonna try again.  
Shes slowly turning Goth.  
Sooner or Later shes gonna have A sucide note next to her With a gun in her hand.  
He decides to send her a text.

Austin:  
Come over after school.

She looks at her phone.  
Then at him.  
Phone.  
Him.  
Phone.  
Him.  
This goes on for a mintue.  
The bell rings.  
She grabs her stuff and Leaves.  
As he walks to History class he relized His Essay was due today.  
Opps?

Shes gone.  
No more color.  
No more Happiness.  
Its all Gone.  
Black Shirt.  
Black jeans.  
Black makeup.  
Black nails.  
Black hair.  
The only thing still the same was her Studded converse.  
Like the ONLY thing.  
Well Exept her skin.  
Pale skin.  
She walks by him today.  
Black Backpack.  
He notices something on her wrist.  
Their not Pale.  
Their red.  
With scars.  
Dozens of scars.  
Hes done.  
No more secrets.  
He marches up to her.  
He grabs her wrist.

"What. Are these?" He asks her.

"My wrist?" She says acting dumb.

"Why did you cut yourself." He says. More like Deamnds for an answer.

"I dont know." She begins to walk away.

"Stop lieing. I just wanna know." He says truthfully.

She stops.  
People Gather.  
She Glares.  
People stactered.

"And I wanna know why I am still dating you. But now Im done." And with that she walked out the doors of the school.

As she walks into her house She sees a note.

Have to work late. See you at 9! Love you~ Dad.

She has time.  
Its 10:00am.  
She turns on phone.  
She puts the Song "If I Die Young" On replay.  
She hears the words.  
She goes down stairs.  
She notices the Butcher knife.  
She also notices a gun.  
She grabs both.  
The song is coming to an End.  
As the last words play the song starts again.  
She cuts her wrist with the Butcher Knife.  
She sends a Text to Austin.

Ally:  
I will always love you.

And with that she placed The gun to her head.  
She looks down quickly.  
Her Converse are on.  
She thinks about Austin.  
Thinking if she should really shoot herself.  
And with that she pulled the Trigger.  
And off with the gun.  
And her life.

He gets a text.  
His Reading teacher is in the middle of a Boring lecture.  
He takes out his phone.  
A text.  
From Ally.

Ally:  
I will always love you.

Hes worried.  
Scared.  
Nervous.  
He grabs his bag.  
He runs.  
Out of class.  
Pushing people.  
He gets into his car.  
He drives as fast as he can.  
As he reaches her house he knocks.  
No answer.  
He bursts in.  
He hears the lyrics to "If I Die Young."  
He runs up the steps.  
Shes lifeless.  
Hes Crying.  
He calls 911.  
And runs home.  
He grabs a knife.  
He writes a note.

Dear Everyone,  
Im sorry.  
I had to go.  
I had to be with her.

And he Slits the Knife.  
Right down his thoart.  
He dies within seconds.  
He left to be with her.  
The love of his lifs.  
His Girl in the Studded Converse.  
-

Sorry How I wrote it. Well If its Sideways. You know On one Side. I told you about Sudice. Its not a joke. This happens Every day. Be Careful. Or you might end up Gone.  
Please dont judge. Oh and I delated the Alia thing cause It was dumb as hell. I told you warnings. If you dont like Dont say. Oh and Reviews are Cool. 


End file.
